


I'll be there; Just shout whenever

by LeFeuNoir



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Captivity, Forced Lactation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Intercrural Sex, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFeuNoir/pseuds/LeFeuNoir
Summary: Leon hates how helpless he is thanks to the parasites growing inside his body. He hates Krauser even more for damning and fucking him while being so sickly cheerful.   AU that Krauser wins and keeps Leon to breed plagas.





	I'll be there; Just shout whenever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [higuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/higuchi/gifts).



> Thank you for your prompts, higuchi. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Krauser's eyes glowed when he pressed his hand against Leon's swollen stomach. "Comrade, how do you feel today?"

"Damn you," Leon said, biting his lips to suppress a painful sound as the plaga eggs rolling against his abdomen wall. How did his life come to this?

Krauser the bastard only laughed and rubbed against his skin. "Don't worry, you're still the prettiest girl in the class, but you may want a workout."

Leon tensed up, familiar with what Krauser actually meant by that. "Fuck off!" He tried to punch Krauser's nose, but his body got in the way and Krauser caught his arm.

Krauser pulled up the flimsy robe he wore. "No need to be shy, Comrade. We both come from the same place and I still remember the times we fucked behind the enemy line. You begged..."

"Shut up," Leon interrupted, hating how Krauser dragging up their shared past. "I will kill you..."

His words become a shout when Krauser put his mouth on his right nipple like a baby sucking milk and rolled the other swelled nipple between his fingers, squeezing between them as he pull them up. _What the fuck with his creepy nipple fixation!_

Krauser worked on them alternately with his mouth and hand, causing them to be erect and tender. A shameful spike of pleasure shot the his body and groin, as the mixture of pain and pleasure was extremely erotic. Damn that Krauser could still hit his buttons.

His nipples turned tender under Krauser's assault, so Leon wriggled his body to get away from his hands, but Krauser's claw blade held him in place.

"Get off me!" Leon shouted, but Krauser continued his torture.

As the parasites multiplied inside Leon and the plagas crushed all his organs, his body weakened and distorted to be their receptacle, Leon wished for death, if only he could get anything...

Or he would used them to dissect Krauser. He wasn't picky about the order.

Everyday his abdomen extended so steadily that he was now so bedridden that he needed help to pee. His skin tightened as his chest and nipples swelled up. What else does Krauser put into him?

"Take your hand off!" Leon shouted as Krauser kept massaging his abdomen. He hated it for how it felt good, as it reminded him how his body was under the others' mercy.

"Ever thought of spicing up your sex talk?" Krauser said. "For the record I love how you were all "Harder" and "Faster" in the past."

"Shut up! Don't talk about the past!" Leon wished he had stabbed this monster to death when they fought for the insignias, or just died immediately. Anything else would be better than this.

 _Ashley_... Leon still remembered how she looked like the last time he saw her: a hollow shell thanks to Saddler's plaga. He failed her, like everyone in Racoon City.

Krauser interrupted his thought by torturing his nipples with his mouth again. Some liquid leaked from them, dripping through his robe.

His first thought was that it was blood, but they felt less painful than they should be. He struggled to raise his neck up and saw some drops of white liquid leaking through his robe.

_Fuck!_

He grabbed Krauser's head to throw it off, but Krauser only sucked harder. He hated how warm Krauser's mouth was, how gently he nipped at them in a rhythm, how almost pleasing it felt. It would be easier if he hurt and bled him to death.

Krauser’s hand descended to his thighs and rubbed circles around them. When he started to jerk him off, Leon convulsed in surprise.

“Don’t worry, You’re still the prettiest princess. My prettiest princess” Krauser said with fevered eyes, his hand sliding up and down his cock. “You look so good with your round stomach. No one carried this look better than you. Do you want to taste yourself as you’re the sweetest thing in this universe?”

“No!" Leon’s words were crushed when Krauser pressed his mouth against him and put his tongue in. He felt a sense of nausea as he tasted the weirdly sweet liquid in his mouth.

 _At least a cow doesn’t need to be the farmer’s fuck toy_ , Leon thought.

His breath hitched up with Krauser’s steady stroke with his cock, massaging the underside and his balls. He hated how much Krauser knew about his weaknesses, knowing the type of pressure and touch he liked. He damned his stupid younger self that chose him as a partner.

 _We would both be better off if I let you be killed on the island_ , Leon thought and corrected himself. _No, better a headshot in our reunion._

He moaned when Krauser rolled his fingers around the head, and his traitorous cock was hard as rock. Krauser pressed himself on him so Leon could only stay still and took whatever he felt fit to do.

His body didn’t care that it was molested by a psychopath with a mutant claw. It didn’t care whether Leon wanted to dig hole for both of them. His nipples burst like a fountain, and his cock wanted more friction, more of Krauser’s tongue, more of Krauser’s hand…

He came when Krauser sucked his hard, his body trembled in the aftermath of orgasm. _At least it‘s over._

Krauser caressed his cock to a weak completion, and pet his abdomen. Leon wanted to bite off his hands if he could move a finger.

Then Krauser took off his clothes and Leon stared at his erect organ.

Krauser laughed and spread Leon’s legs. “Don't be so surprised. You know what mine is like.”

Leon tightened his legs, but Krauser panted when thrusting himself between his thighs. “Yes, Comrade!”

Leon felt heat spreading down his body when he froze in the motion. He saw stars when Krauser hit against his balls, and put his hands on his ears when Krauser let out a litany of nonsense. “You feel so good, so tight, so…”

Krauser came between his thighs, and picked up a cloth to clean him. He massaged Leon’s legs and said, “You’re doing well. Think of the future when you bring order to the world.”

“The only future I want to bring is to burn you all in hell,” Leon said, his eyelids started to droop as the parasites ate up his body.

“It’s the spirit! You’ll be an awesome mother of plagas.” Krauser said and covered him with a blanket. “I’ll let you rest.”

 _Damn you, damn you…_ Leon thought, but finally exhaustion dragged Leon to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to higuchi for drawing a fanart for me!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Happy Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744412) by [higuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/higuchi/pseuds/higuchi)




End file.
